


По ту сторону двадцати

by Honocho



Category: Peacemaker Kurogane
Genre: General, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honocho/pseuds/Honocho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Окита впервые встретил Хиджикату, то подумал, что он сделан из стали. Когда Окита стал старше, он не переставал воображать Хиджикату оружием.</p>
            </blockquote>





	По ту сторону двадцати

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Past Twenty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/39856) by [rabbitprint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitprint/pseuds/rabbitprint). 



Когда Окита впервые встретил Хиджикату, то подумал, что он сделан из стали. Хиджиката был тонок и гибок, как разряд молнии, и прямо на голое тело носил юкату, черная ткань которой скрывала практически любые пятна. Своими резкими жестами он будто рубил воздух пальцами и выпускал его внутренности так же эффектно, как мясник разделывает рыбу.

Что еще важнее, от Хиджикаты все время пахло маслом чоджи для умащения клинка, будто он пропитался гвоздикой, табачным дымом и кровью.

Когда Окита был младше и Хиджиката тоже был моложе, замком никогда не знал, что с ним делать. Окита не играл в те же игры, что и другие дети; его лицо могло так же легко сменить улыбку на серьезное выражение, как свет в бумажном огне угасает, когда тучи скрывают солнце. Гонять палочкой колесо он отказывался. Веревочки он игнорировал. Хиджиката имел возможность приказать ему выйти на улицу, но каждый раз, когда мальчик подчинялся, Хиджиката мог распахнуть шёджи и обнаружить своего слугу, в ожидании свернувшегося клубочком на энгаве рядом с его комнатой.

Оките нравилось все время путаться под ногами. Он тайком пробирался в комнату Хиджикаты и закапывался в футонах, выжидая, когда Хиджиката соберется ложиться спать. По вечерам он мог сидеть в углу, полный внимания, пока Хиджиката курил и кашлял над отчетами. Его руки все время были сложены на коленях; несколько раз он так и засыпал, слегка склонив голову набок и размеренно дыша.

– Ты ведешь себя не как другие дети, – решился однажды Хиджиката.

В ответ Окита поднял на него широко распахнувшиеся, словно жаждущие чего-то красивые глаза.

– Я вам не нравлюсь?

Первая настоящая катана, которую взял в руки Окита в Шинсенгуми, принадлежала Хиджикате. Замком очень внимательно наблюдал, как Окита попятился назад под ее весом, пытаясь поднять острием вверх. Длина меча почти равнялась его росту; его кулаки стиснули рукоять, и клинок пьяно закачался в воздухе, плавая из стороны в сторону, пока даже Хиджиката не занервничал и не отступил назад.

После этого мальчика отправили на тренировочную площадку и выдали большой прут для забавы, в надежде, что от напряжения он вымотается и уснет. Когда Хиджиката спустя несколько часов вышел посмотреть, как там мальчишка, Окита уже перешел на тяжелую ветку, которую нашел в куче хвороста неподалеку от кухни.

Чуть позже палку заменил шинай. Затем боккен. Потом сталь.

В тот день, когда Окита сумел ухватить вакидзаши настолько крепко, чтобы парировать один из выпадов Хиджикаты, замком позвал его присесть после тренировки. Он вытянул одну из старых подушек для сидения, бросил на татами, очистил свой письменный стол, налил чашечку саке и пододвинул к Оките. Окита начал пить, скривил лицо, закашлялся, и половина саке вылилась изо рта на юкату.

– Не сладкое! – выдавил он. – Это ужасно!

– Это то, что пьют взрослые, Соджиро, – последовал тяжеловесный ответ Хиджикаты.

– Но я еще не такой взрослый!

Когда Окита стал старше, он не переставал воображать Хиджикату оружием. Летели годы, утопая в разбухших от дождей реках, по утрам выплевывавших на берег трупы, распухшие и обглоданные рыбами. Окита стал выше. Хиджиката оставался таким же блистательным. Как меч, – и Окита закусывал губу, сдерживаясь от желания прикоснуться к нему, как к мечу – с благоговением, с восторгом, опасаясь его нрава, способного больно порезать до того, как человек готов парировать. Хиджиката делал вид, что ему безразлично, когда Окита как бы случайно скользил и пробегал пальцами по вороту его юкаты. Потому что – в отличие от меча – Хиджиката был всегда теплым на ощупь, и Окита мог подползти к нему и просто тихонько сидеть рядом, пока Хиджиката сердито ворчал насчет слухов, слуг и иногда демонов. Иногда.

Они никогда не переставали играть.

– У тебя болит горло? – спрашивает Хиджиката, и Окита кивает. Замком смешивает чай. Они оба делают вид, что это для аромата, когда Хиджиката добавляет свежие нарезанные коренья, рекомендованные доктором, и травы, которые пахнут горечью и смертью, когда Окита приканчивает чашку.

Хиджиката говорит, что у Окиты болит горло, потому что так легче, чем сказать: «Ты выглядишь так, будто у тебя кружится голова, когда ты идешь по двору». Или даже: «Прошлой ночью у тебя на рукаве была кровь. Ты упал и поранился? Или ты снова кашлял?»

Если никто ничего не говорит вслух, они могут притвориться, что ничего не случилось. Если проблема не видна, стало быть, ее вовсе и нет. Вот так.

Оките Соджи исполнилось двадцать. Он знает, что стареет, потому что теперь шрамы заживают дольше, а не потому, что времена года сменяют друг друга, как утлая лодчонка на волнах. Мелкие порезы, которые раньше исчезали за считанные дни, не хотят сходить. Синяки держатся неделями. Они сами не пройдут. Они не желают больше.

Двадцать – это совсем не тот возраст, чтобы раздумывать об уходе на покой. Это смехотворно. Окита никогда не думал, что проживет так долго, и по сравнению с другими капитанами он еще мальчишка. Но в душе он гораздо старше, чем по своему отмеренному возрасту, и его тело прекрасно это знает. Оно начало изнашиваться. И совсем скоро это убьет его, когда однажды Окита окажется недостаточно быстрым, чтобы отбить вражеский удар в одной из неизбежных схваток Шинсенгуми, но ему было наплевать.

Окита лишь не хотел, чтобы его смерть причинила кому-нибудь боль.

Сейчас он измеряет время ранами. Он привык, что обычно восстанавливался после сражений за пару дней. Теперь нужно шесть. На плече у него отметина – больше синяк, чем порез, и хотя кожа уже почти зажила, она еще болит. Окита рассеянно ее трет, пока торопливо идет к храму, размышляя о своей болезни. Прекрасный снаружи. Разрушенный внутри.

Скажут, что капитан подразделения ведет себя слишком по-детски для своего положения, будто ребенок, взявшийся за оружие и не осознающий последствий. Но с годами Окита научился гораздо большему, чем владеть мечом. Его ноги достойны похвалы не за изящность шагов, а за то, как искусно Окита может их развернуть, когда ему нужно нанести неожиданный удар. Его руки умеют разминать мышцы, чтобы снять с них напряжение, и они так же знают, куда нажать, чтобы заставить их онеметь.

Более того – когда Окита берется за оружие, его разум гаснет и назойливый голос смерти умолкает. В этом безмолвии действия становятся молниеносными. Все угрозы из возможных превращаются в настоящие. Никакой пощады.

И пока он справляется с этим, он не будет бесполезен.

Все это Окита говорил себе, пока Хиджиката медленно крутил в пальцах трубку, а затем сильно стукнул ею, чтобы вытряхнуть пепел. Все это заставляло закрыть глаза на мгновения слабости Окиты, потому что когда замкому бывало необходимо, он все еще мог положиться на капитана подразделения.

Когда Окита к вечеру стал молчалив и прислонился к плечу Хиджикаты, замком ничего не сказал. Окита слаб. Но он очень хотел быть сильным, чтобы находить в себе силы держаться от Хиджикаты на расстоянии и не брать тепло у другого человека. Хиджиката принимал потерю слишком близко к сердцу. Внутри у него все рвалось на части, и он знал, что будет больно, когда в конце концов Окита больше не выдержит. Это будет чудовищно больно.

Окита это понимал. Он понимал и пытался держаться.

Странно, что ему потребовалось целых двадцать лет, чтобы научиться расслабляться. Когда Окита был моложе, вся его жизнь подчинялась занятиям с мечом. Теперь с этим покончено. У него остались только те навыки, на которые он не обращал внимания в юности, и Окита вдруг осознал, что любит их все: любит насмешничать и поддразнивать, бросать что-нибудь Сайзо, чтобы тот принес обратно. Любит строить шуточные козни Хиджикате, любит лопать сладости и смеяться, смеяться без угрызений совести. Он вытащил из потаенных закромов свое старое имя, вспоминая Соджиро вместо Демона Шинсенгуми, и носит его так же просто, как по весне свой любимый легкий хлопок юкаты.

Теперь ему нравилось спать, не то что в детстве. Когда он закрывал глаза и укутывался в теплое одеяло, слегка болели мышцы, начинающие расслабляться. Его тело жаждало этого восстановления; с закрытыми глазами Окита мог притвориться, что утром почувствует себя превосходно, в отменном здравии, и каждая частичка его тела будет сильной и обновленной.

Спать теперь доставляло удовольствие. Именно поэтому Окита заставлял себя вставать пораньше. Была бы его воля, он бы спал весь день, но тогда это превратилось бы в лень, а кроме того, заставило бы всех волноваться. Они не должны замечать ничего необычного. Хиджиката заметил бы, но у Хиджикаты был миллион других мыслей в голове, и Окита мог сделать так, чтобы его слабость не стала очевидна замкому, если все делать быстро и ловко, как, например, переложить под колени подушечку для сидения. 

Скрыть, завуалировать чем-то, заверить Хиджикату, что все прекрасно, - и тогда человек, который все равно ничем не может помочь, хотя бы не станет отвлекаться от несметного количества штормов, терзающих его душу.

Окита предпочитал просто испариться. Он не собирался бороться со смертью, вползающей в его комнату, как туман осенним утром, потому что она подступала мягко, только за ним. Она стучала в дверь деликатно, как самая почтительная гейша. От ее поцелуев во рту стоял приторно-мускусный привкус. Порой, когда Окита позволял мышцам расслабиться, а воздуху полностью выйти из легких, привкус во рту казался сладковатым. Но не таким, как от конфет. Скорее, как от химикалий, или от кашля, или после рвоты супом мисо. Как от воспоминаний о вкусе саке, которым Хиджиката угощал его много лет назад, ставших ностальгически-сладкими.

От холодного воздуха было больно. Он резал глубоко внутри тела Соджи, царапая горло, грудь и сердце в кровь, – но Соджи забавлялся этим зимними ночами и наслаждался каждым плотным сжатием легких. Боль напоминала, что он все еще жив, потому что он не мог избежать этого, даже когда пытался, и Окита представлял, что просто добровольно принимает это как часть повседневной жизни. 

Воздух в храме казался смертоносным мечом; легкие Окиты были влажны и омерзительны, но ничего не имело значения, когда глаза Шинпачи начинали тускнеть и подозрительно блестеть во время обеда, или Саноске неестественно смеялся во время занятий, а Хиджиката курил раза в три чаще обычного.

Поздно ночью Окита прижался лицом к плечу Хиджикаты и беззвучно выдохнул его имя. Хиджиката пробормотал что-то невразумительное, поглаживая волосы Окиты, и от этого легче получилось уснуть.

Шинсенгуми для Окиты были семьей, но семья рвалась на части, медленно загнивая, и он не мог этого отрицать. Аюму мертва. Яманами мертв. Война вторглась во внутренний мир отряда, жестокая и неумолимая, как гангрена, и больше всего Окиту беспокоило, как его друзья губили себя, но с этим ничего нельзя было поделать. Иногда было интересно – неужели они все именно так и встретят свой конец? В опустошении. В отчаянии. И Окита все еще оставался жив, чтобы увидеть все своими глазами, но будучи не в состоянии сражаться, слишком слабый, чтобы остановить их или сделать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы хотя бы избавиться от кашля.

Он боялся смерти. Но порой Окита думал, что еще больше боялся жизни.

Они продолжали играть в эти игры вместе – он и Хиджиката. Окита притворялся, что ему не больно. Что мечи не тяжелые, что он не чувствует себя снова плохо, утомившись от короткой пробежки по дорожке. Что он все еще силен, как в юности.

И Хиджиката в ответ притворялся, что Окита бессмертен.


End file.
